


Three Little Words

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam whatever he wants, but first he turns him into a begging mess and makes him ask for it the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Title:** Three Little Words  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 2,395  
 **Disclaimer:** Complete work of fiction, only Erik Kripke owns the boys, I just borrow them for my fantasies. No financial gain, NO PROFIT.  
 **Warnings:**  
 **Summary:** Dean gives Sam whatever he wants, but first he turns him into a begging mess and makes him ask for it the right way.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) Prompt #30 Begging. Thank you to [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
 **PDF:** [AO3]()

  
It only takes Dean fifteen minutes to get Sam flat on his back, jeans pushed down to his knees, hands in his hair as Sam guides his head. He slowly teases Sam’s cock with his tongue and a string of filthy words are trailing from Sam’s bitten red lips.

Sometimes it starts with a bet, sometimes with a touch, but usually it’s a challenge. This time it’s how long can Dean tease Sam before he’s begging Dean to fuck him and the wager, three little words, _Yes Dean, Please._ are what’s on the table.

It started out innocently enough. Dean watching TV, Sam researching as usual and then the wager hits the table when Dean looks up from the movie he’s watching. “How long do you think it would take me to make you beg for it Sammy,” he takes a swallow from his beer bottle.

“What the hell are you watching?” he asks with a confused tone.

“I don’t know some cheap horror movie, that doesn’t matter. Now tell me, how long do you think you can last before you’re begging me?”

“I don’t beg and you know it,” he throws a pen at Dean.

“Oh I can make you beg,” he raises an eyebrow and gives Sam a seductive grin.

“Yeah right, go back to your movie,” Sam scoffs and goes back to his research.

“Challenge accepted,” he’s off the bed and behind Sam before he knows what’s happening.

He pulls Sam’s chair out, steps between him and the laptop. He runs his hands through Sam’s soft hair as he tilts his head upward so that their eyes meet. “I am going to make you beg for it, tease you with my mouth, fingers and cock until you need me to fuck you so badly that all you can say is _Yes Dean Please_ ,” he doesn’t give Sam a chance to respond before his mouth is covering Sam’s, his tongue slipping inside to swipe across Sam’s tongue and swirling over the top of it.

Sam moans slightly, a hot puff of breath exhaling through his nose as he starts to kiss Dean back, his tongue coming to life and tangling around Dean’s. His hands go up to hold Dean’s head as they kiss.

Dean spreads Sam’s knees with his as he forces himself between them so he can loom over Sam as he devours him. Wet sloppy sounds smack from their lips as they kiss, Dean’s hands are roaming over Sam’s shoulders as he tugs at his flannel shirt shoving it off of his shoulders and down his arms before moving to the hem of Sam’s t-shirt and rucking it up under his armpits so he can squeeze and twist his nipples.

Soft moans resonate in Sam’s throat as Dean manipulates the tender pink nubs with his forefinger and thumb. When their lips part Dean wastes no time in holding Sam back with one hand while he bends down to nip tiny bites across his chest. The tight flesh gives way easily to the tender nips as he makes his way across Sam’s muscular pectorals to close his moth over the pert bud of Sam’s erect nipple. His tongue swirls over the tiny goose pimples around the nipple before flicking over it, eliciting the sweetest sounds from Sam.

“Oh fuck Dean,” he groans, his hands clutching Dean’s shoulders, his groin circling trying to find friction from Dean’s legs pressed tight to the inside of Sam’s thighs spreading his legs wide.

Dean knows Sam’s not this easy, knows he can’t ask him yet so he continues with his work, his hands moving down Sam’s sides to the top of his jeans where he slips his fingers just inside of the waistband and tickles the flesh at his hipbones. His mouth is still working over Sam’s nipples, moving between them, his tongue dragging over the strong cleavage as he travels from the left to the right and back again, a spit line coating Sam’s chest.

Sam’s hard, he wants friction, wants Dean to give him something to grind against. “Mmmm, closer,” he says as he grabs Dean ass trying to pull him closer.

Holding steadfast Dean braces himself. “Nah,” he mumbles out with a mouth full of Sam’s flesh.

Sam whimpers. “Need it,” he pulls harder.

Dean looks up and grins wickedly with his spit glistening lips. “Not the right words,” he says dropping to his knees to mouth over Sam’s ripped abs.

Sam arches off of the chair, his arms bracing him against the chair as the hot wet feeling of Dean’s mouth plays just inches above his cock. Dean’s tongue dips below Sam’s waistband and then back up his happy trail to lave at his navel. “More,” Sam groans out, his cock throbbing inside of his jeans.

Dean smile against his belly. “Okay,” he stands up and pulls Sam over to the bed. “Stand perfectly still,” he commands as he strips down naked, then proceeds to stroke his own rock hard cock a few times while fumbling with Sam’s button.

The buttons open and he sees Sam’s cock pressed tight to the opening, trapped sideways along his hip. “This won’t do,” he says coyly as he abandons his own needy cock to drag Sam’s jeans down to his knees, his hard cock falling out in a straight line. He licks his lips and kisses the leaking head before standing back up.

Sam gasps at the feeling rocketing through his neglected cock. “Fuck,” he groans with hissing breath.

Dean gives Sam one more kiss before shoving him back onto the bed. Sam falls backwards; he’s stretched out, his feet still planted on the floor as Dean settles between his legs. He leans over and laves at the leaking slit of Sam’s cock and Sam reacts with a full body shudder, a tiny cut off noise and his large hands grasping at the sides of Dean’s head. Dean blows softly over the head before licking a thick wet stripe up the underside of the thick flesh stopping to tenderly lave under the mushroomed head.

“Shit, fuck, yes,” Sam cries out, his fingers gripping tight to Dean’s head trying in vain to hold on to the short spikes of hair.

“Like that,” Dean teases before moving his attentions to Sam’s soft sac. He sucks at the tightening bulbs, nipping lightly at the tender flesh before completely sucking one of Sam’s balls into this mouth completely.

“Jesus Christ,” Sam calls out, his hands grabbing hold of Dean’s shoulders and gripping tight. “So fucking good,” he moans out as he starts to circle his hips.

Dean’s hand strips up and down Sam’s saliva wet cock as he works the sac with his tongue, his other hand snakes under Sam’s weight to play between his cheeks at the tight hole, his thumb grazing over the puckered entrance. He’s hard and neglecting his own needs to send Sam into the throes of desire.

Sam’s entire body is shuddering now, his cock is jerking and leaking with each soft stroke of Dean’s loose grip, his ass is twitching with the gentle circles Dean’s making with his thumb and his balls are tightening under the warm ministrations of his tight mouth sucking him completely in. He feels the warmth starting to pool in his belly as his orgasm starts to build up. “Oh My God, wanna come,” Sam cries out with urgency.

Dean stops everything; he looks up at Sam who’s staring down at him from the loss of pleasure. “Do you want to come?” he asks with a sly grin.

 

 

“Fuck yes,” he says thrusting his cock in Dean’s face.

“Wrong answer,” Dean says as he puts both hands on Sam’s hips to hold him down before he leans down and engulfs Sam’s entire cock inside of his mouth, he takes it all at once, the head hitting the back of his throat, the saliva gathering quickly as he pulls off making a wet sucking sound as he drives back down again all the way. His tongue is doing worm like movements as the head slips back to the soft O of his lips catching it and sucking ever so slightly before popping off then diving back down again, cheeks puffed out and eyes fixed on Sam’s face as he watches his ever pleasured expression.

Sam’s trying to buck into Dean’s mouth, trying to get off without begging, without asking but he can’t help it, he wants this so much. “Please Dean, Please,” he whimpers out, his voice cracking with need.

Dean just pulls off and smiles. “Got to beg me Sammy,” he turns his attentions to Sam’s quivering hole, his tongue circling the entrance, pushing very gently at the hole as not to breach it just to relax it. He circles it, his mouth sucks at it, lips ghosting over it as hot breath makes Sam’s legs shake and hips rotate with need.

“Got to have it,” Sam’s voice is needy and broken; he’s wrecked and sweaty from the intense pleasure. His hands are grappling at the sheets, clenching and relaxing with each pass of Dean’s hot tongue over his hole.

“Ask me the right way,” Dean mumbles as he stuffs his index finger into his mouth getting it soaking wet before pushing it into Sam’s ass, pumping it ever so slightly just inside the ring. He’s barely past the first knuckle, barely penetrating him at all but Sam’s so over sensitized that he’s moaning and keening as he tries to push down on Dean’s finger like it’s the answer to all of his torture.

“Fuck, Damn, fuck me, jam it in me, god Dean, Yes so good, more, deeper, fucking Christ, do it,” he’s demanding, begging, pleading and crashing into Dean’s finger wanting more, deeper and faster.

Dean just kisses the head of Sam’s precome soaked cock. He doesn’t even respond anymore, he just keeps pleasuring Sam, waiting for him to say those three little words.

Sam’s lifting his body off of the bed, he’s arched into a bow, his abandoned cock curved up onto this belly as it makes a clear streak of precome across his abdomen as it wiggles with his movements. He reaches for his cock to relieve some of his aching need but Dean stops his hand before it get there. “No Sam, you have to say the words, the three little words.” Sam’s disappointed. “Wanna touch you Dean, wanna make you come too,” he says trying to sit up but Dean pushes him back onto the bed. “I’ll come, all you have to do is say it,” he smiles a lascivious smile and starts to suck Sam’s cock again but only the head, he’s licking it with the flat of his tongue, pressing down on it and rubbing the rough buds over just the tip and slit.

Sam starts to convulse, the sensations more than he can handle. He’s never been so turned on, so needy, so fucking wrecked and not even been fucked yet. He loves it, he hates it, he wants it, can’t take any more it and gives in to it. “Yes Dean, Please,” he sobs out between heavy pants. “Make me come,” he adds as he whole body tenses up with the need to release.

“Your wish,” Dean says as he yanks Sam’s jeans off of his legs so he can spread his legs open and wraps them around his waist. He lubes his cock up with the bottle from the nightstand, lines the head up with the prepped opening and slowly pushes inside. The head breaches the tight ring and the look of sheer pleasure on Sam’s face is worth every second of teasing him. His shaft slides in until he’s balls deep inside of Sam’s ass, nice slow decent in, he holds still for a second and smiles at Sam. “Is my command,” he says pulling out and thrusting forcefully back in. Sam’s hips snap to meet Dean’s pace as he slams into him, their bodies crashing into each other with the frantic ebb and flow of each forceful thrust. Dean’s been wanting this too, was neglecting himself for Sam’s pleasure but nothing got him harder than hearing Sam beg to be fucked, to come at his hands.

Sam’s bucking into Dean, his hands holding onto Dean’s wrists as they clutch his thighs for purchase. The feeling of the head hitting his prostate sends shockwaves of pleasure through his body, he’s sweating and dry mouthed as he works through the tight feeling in his balls and belly, the familiar butterflies fluttering around in his belly have him on edge. “Need it,” he moans. “So fucking good, fuck my ass,” he’s slamming himself into Dean’s cock, pushing it deeper than it should be able to go and he can’t help it, he grabs hold of his cock and starts to stroke it, his hand pulling in time with each of Dean’s thrusts.

“Yeah Sammy, jerk yourself off for me,” he’s transfixed on the sight of Sam’s sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, his flushed pink cheeks and his hand moving over his own cock, it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “So beautiful when you fuck yourself on me.”

Arcing off of the bed and slamming into Dean with a final thrust Sam comes in thick strands over his belly, his hand working himself through the orgasm as Dean continues to plow his ass. “Ungh, Dean,” he cries out on the first shot. “So good,” he whimpers with the last pump.

“So fucking hot,” Dean says watching the pearly strands land on his brother’s tight muscular belly and it pushes him over the edge. The way Sam’s ass is clenching and stroking his hard cock sends him over the edge and he comes hot and slick inside of Sam. “Uh, Sam,” he cries as he continues to pump in and out, working through his orgasm. The final spurts of come release and he pulls out, his cock slick with come and lube. He falls down over Sam mixing their mess across Sam’s belly. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come,” he says kissing Sam.

“Only when you’re fucking me,” he says coyly.

Dean pushes the sweat soaked strands of hair off of his forehead. “No, always,” he says softly before nestling contentedly into Sam’s neck.

The End 


End file.
